Multiversal Silver Spurs: Continuum Renegades
Multiversal Silver Spurs: Continuum Renegades is the sequel to Lone Planet's film, Multiversal Silver Spurs. It focuses on the Multiversal Guardians and a batch of new heroes as they try to uncover the secrets of their world's past. Megaxi G. Exal, Jr. has stated in an interview that "the old universe will have an influence on the current Spursverse, and possibly the entire Exalian Rift." The film's main theme is "Believer" from Imagine Dragons. Plot Premise Two years after the events of Multiversal Silver Spurs, G.U.N. continues to maintain order throughout the Spursverse, with Mario and his team fighting back against foes from various dimensions. However, Mario is beginning to get a strange feeling of deja vu as life goes on. Meanwhile, G.U.N. agents have come face-to-face with a few new threats: *Metallicus, a robot with a natural urge to create clones of organic beings; *Wart, who has constructed a pocket dimension known as Subcon to invade different realms; *and Mandy, one of the survivors of a cataclysmic event, who has overrun The End. The Guardians believe that at least one of these enemies may have the key to unlocking the legacy of the Spursverse. But if they really are new incarnations of an old team, what does that mean for reality as they know it? Full Plot The film opens in Minecraftia, where four adventurers are searching through a stronghold. They fight several monsters and swerve through mazes until they finally come across something they have never seen before in the history of their world -- an ogre. Realizing that their world has been modded, they flee from the stronghold. However, the ogre catches up and beats all but one to death. The survivor runs towards his mansion and takes off his diamond armor, revealing Steve. He looks out the window as the sun goes down, asking himself, "If our world was modded... who knows what else could be out there?" ---- After the title appears, the film cuts to Speed Highway, which is under attack by Perfect Chaos. Mario is leading a defense squad against him, consisting of Sonic, Pac-Man, Mega Man, Gumball Watterson, Dipper Pines, Son Son, and Ristar. They combine their powers and skills as they attempt to fend him off, but he proves to be too strong... that is, until a Koopa Troop airship arrives, commanded by Bowser. He sends Bob-ombs out to attack Perfect Chaos, until finally he is obliterated with one of Sonic's homing attacks. Having completed their mission, the Multiversal Guardians return to the G.U.N. Hovercraft to await their next orders. At a feast, General Abraham Tower congratulates the Guardians on their victory, and adds that their training has been paying off lately. However, while everyone else keeps eating, Mario looks out at the interdimensional space outside the hovercraft. Luigi sits down with him and asks him what's going on, to which he responds, "I've always wondered... do you think there's more to our meta-universe than meets the eye?" ---- A void of floating islands is shown, with almost no signs of life whatsoever. We see fragments of several worlds that have been shattered, when suddenly, a hand emerges from a debris pile. A girl named Mandy crawls out of the debris, and looks around the void to see if she can find a way out. She soon realizes that she has absorbed some sort of power that allows her to form holes in the space-time continuum. Mandy opens a portal and steps through it, hoping for good results. She comes across the ruins of Highland View, and inspects the destroyed town. As she digs deeper into the mist, she finds an artifact in the form of stone. Mandy finds a message engraved into the stone: Whoever finds this stone shall know the secret of this multiverse. Our world is the successor to an older one, specifically created to replace it. The Continuum Renegades are the sole survivors of the old universe's apocalypse -- they were chosen by the prime being to live to see the new world. Realizing that she is one of these "renegades", Mandy sets out to search for others like her and find a way to bring the old universe back. ---- A few days after the defeat of Perfect Chaos, the Guardians are called to a meeting. General Tower tells them about a new enemy -- Wart. He explains that he has been ripping out portions of various realms to create his own pocket dimension, dubbed Subcon by G.U.N. agents. It is unknown what Wart seeks to do with this pocket dimension, but the general knows that if he is not stopped, it could mean chaos for the meta-universe. So, he splits the team into small squads and assigns each squad to a different dimension. ---- Mario, Sonic, Dipper, and Gumball are sent to Minecraftia. They take a G.U.N. Continuum Drifter to get there; once they arrive, they look around for anyone who can help them. However, it is nighttime and they can't see very well. They are swiftly attacked by zombies, spiders, and skeletons from every direction, and try to escape so they can seek shelter. Fortunately for them, Steve charges in with his diamond sword, slicing the monsters into pieces. He guides them to his mansion, saying they can stay there for the night. Mario explains their current situation, and Steve replies that he has heard rumors about a pocket dimension. He describes the "mods" that have been invading his world, stating that they may have been leaking out of Subcon. He then says they should get some rest -- they've got a big day tomorrow. But as they start to go to sleep, we see a strange robot peering through Steve's window for a bit before vanishing in the night. ---- We then see Bowser leading a task force of Hammer Bros. into an abandoned factory, with the assistance of Army Hammer Bro.. As Army inspects the ruins, he finds a few glowing, glass-like shards. Bowser pulls up a hologram of General Towers and asks what they are; he replies that it can't be the Master Emerald -- it is locked up on Prison Island. One of the Hammer Bros. suddenly spots a strange creature running around, and with a closer look, it is revealed to be a pixellated version of Mario. The Hammer Bros. capture the Pixel Mario and take him to the G.U.N. hovercraft for inspection. Jenny Wakeman, who has been summoned by General Tower to inspect Pixel Mario, begins scanning him. When she finishes, she tells the general that she can't find any data about the pixel from anywhere in the Omegaverse. Tower, seeming to have something on his mind, tells her to find "the psychic boy" and bring him back to the hovercraft. ---- Calvin arrives home after school, knowing that his tiger Hobbes may be waiting to strike at the door. So, he devises a new strategy: he opens the door swiftly, yells out "I'M HOME", and tries to run out of Hobbes's way. As it turns out, Hobbes was aiming in the direction Calvin was headed, thus being able to pounce him. Frustrated, Calvin flounces into his room to do his homework -- which he never really does, as usual. After dinner, he goes outside with Hobbes to play some football. All of a sudden, the football is blasted into smithereens. Jenny charges over, grabs Calvin and Hobbes, and takes them to the G.U.N. laboratory. General Tower shows Calvin the pixellated Mario, and believes his psychic powers may help track down its origins. Calvin stares into Pixel Mario's eyes, and gets "flashbacks" of the universe he came from, including: *Bowser creating a genetically modified Goomba army; *a battle against Mephiles in a dark vortex; *a ghostly invasion that is stopped by a powerful Koopa henchman; *a racing championship where the winner owns a wish-granting trophy; *a dark orb that created clones of everyone; *a mishmash of worlds caused by a dangerous device; *a place where all dimensions come together; *an alternate dimension where nothing is the way it should be; *and the eventual destruction of this universe at the hands of an enormous entity. Calvin determines that "Pixel Mario" was the main Mario of another universe -- one that was destroyed to make room for this one. He explains that Pixel Mario survived the apocalypse, but was deformed as a result. Upon this shocking discovery, General Tower asks the pixel plumber to join the Multiversal Guardians, to which he profoundly agrees. ---- Back in Minecraftia, Steve takes Mario, Sonic, Dipper, and Gumball out to a village, and gives them some emeralds to trade in for supplies. Mario receives a bow; Sonic gets a golden sword; Dipper takes a batch of splash potions; and Gumball receives gunpowder, which Steve states he can use to make TNT. They are told to use their weapons wisely, because they will eventually break or run out. Mario gives a glance to Sonic, who rolls his eyes with discontent. The group then sets out to the city to ask people about any mods that may have been installed. Some citizens warn them of elemental Creepers and mutant zombies, and others talk about new dimensions that have been discovered. One, however, explains a strange type of transportation known as the Dimensional Doors, which take the user to small pocket dimensions where the fabric of reality is raw and bare. He gives the group some iron ingots and an Ender Pearl, and tells them to craft a dimensional door, then find a rift gateway -- two pillars of two stone bricks, each topped with a chiseled stone brick. ---- Meanwhile, we see Ratchet and Clank waiting for some of the other Multiversal Guardians at the Hall of Heroes. They discuss the possibility of being able to form an affiliation between the Guardians and the Galactic Rangers; Clank thinks it would work out just fine, but Ratchet replies there's not a chance. The visitors -- Mega Man, Pac-Man, Son Son, and Ristar -- finally arrive via continuum drifter, and head inside with Ratchet. As the Guardians learn from Ratchet, fragments have been ripped off of different planets in the Solana Galaxy, and he believes Wart may be involved with this. He is about to go into further detail when, suddenly, a bronze-coated robot bursts through a hole in the wall. It calls itself Metallicus, and states that it has the answer to all of the heroes' problems... if they are willing to join him. Upon their refusal, he scans Ratchet and creates a robotic clone of him, seemingly out of thin air. Metal Ratchet fights Mega Man's squadron as Ratchet and Clank try to stop Metallicus from wrecking the Hall of Heroes. They succeed, but Metallicus and Metal Ratchet escape via portal. ---- Mandy arrives in The End, the dimension beyond all dimensions. She remembers her old castle from the original timeline, and hopes to gain power over the Endermen in this one. The Ender Dragon attacks Mandy, who simply stares into its eyes; with a wave of her hands, the dragon is under her control. The Endermen are amazed by her actions, because no one has ever been able to tame the Ender Dragon before... at least not in this timeline. They bow before her and ask if she has any demands; Mandy smirks, already knowing what she wants. A few hours later, the Endermen have finished building Mandy's new castle out of the blocks they've found. She knows that the Mario from her timeline is out there somewhere, so she commands her army to search through every dimension to find him so they can bring him to the castle. ---- Mario, Sonic, Dipper, Gumball, and Steve search through the jungle for a rift gateway. As they check for monsters, Gumball asks what would happen if someone were to fall off the edge in a pocket dimension. Steve replies that they would be sent to Limbo, a world where the fabric of shattered dimensions becomes meaningless. There is no light, no heat, and no hope. The being who fell into Limbo would be stuck there forever, eventually becoming one of the lost souls within the realm. They suddenly hear a loud rumbling noise. They go to check it out, and realize that a giant tractor beam is pulling out a chunk of Minecraftia. The heroes rush to the chunk and climb up, being pulled along with it. The dimensional chunk finally lands in Subcon, with Mario and co. dropping down onto the ground. A platform of winged blocks comes down with Wart standing on them, and he welcomes the heroes to his pocket dimension. Mario questions him as to why he's tearing the multiverse apart; Wart replies that he isn't just creating his own kingdom -- he's making room for the prime being to spawn new dimensional structures, which will fill in the rifts formed by Wart's tractor beam. Dipper exclaims that he must be insane -- what does he know about the prime being? -- but Wart says he works for them. He describes his job, from choosing which dimensions should be destroyed to bringing lost worlds into this multiverse. After the explanation, he says he has no use for them, and banishes them to the Nether. ---- Danny Phantom leads Jenny, Calvin, Hobbes, and Pixel Mario into the town of Onett. He explains he's heard about a boy who can use elemental abilities titled PSI powers. They soon find the boy's house, and Danny knocks on the door to see if anyone is home. Ness opens the door and asks what they are here for; Jenny replies with an explanation of their current situation with Wart and his pocket dimension, Subcon. Ness joins them, and says he knows someone with a huge knowledge of alternate dimensions. They head downtown to the Famicom Industries building. Jenny shows the security guards her Multiversal Guardian ID, and they let them in. The group eventually reaches to the top floor, where they meet the company CEO -- R.O.B.. Danny explains their mission, and R.O.B. states he can help them out. They suddenly hear a deep croaking noise, and prepare to fight. Three Endermen jump out and attack Pixel Mario, capturing him swiftly and teleporting away. Jenny says they need to find out where they came from -- and fast. The Endermen bring Pixel Mario into Mandy's throne room. Mandy realizes how "pathetic" this Mario has become since their last encounter, and orders her soldiers to take him to the laboratory. There, they use Ender Pearls, a clock, and redstone to craft a powerful machine, and latch Pixel Mario into it. Mandy pours a bucket of ectoplasm onto him, causing the fabric of reality to "glitch" around him. "Well, well," Mandy says. "Look who's back." ---- Mega Man, Pac-Man, Son Son, Ristar, Ratchet, and Clank take the continuum drifter to Radical Highway, where they attempt to track down Metallicus. They meet up with Team Dark -- Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega -- who are looking for an electric being who calls himself Doom Boom. Mega Man asks if they've seen any robots on the loose, and Shadow replies that they've been seeing a lot of them ever since Metallicus started attacking dimensions. They search through the city for Doom Boom, and eventually find him hiding among the crowd in a nightclub. Doom Boom manages to escape, and the group chases him through the winding streets to try and catch him. Ratchet and Shadow succeed, but he shocks them and heads through a portal, with the group in tow. ---- In the Nether, Mario and his group are stuck sneaking past Zombie Pigmen, dodging Ghast fireballs, and fighting Blazes to find their way out. Mario is beginning to wonder who exactly the "prime being" may be; Sonic thinks if Wart knows them, then they must be related to the Mushroom Kingdom in some way. Steve, on the other hand, says it could be anyone from anywhere in the Omegaverse -- perhaps even someone from a lost timeline. They are suddenly attacked by a robed figure, who fights Mario as the others flee. The figure seems to have the same powers he has, and it is a tough battle for both of them. However, Mario soon knocks him down and pulls off his hood... ...revealing another Mario. The look in his eyes appears to be off, and as the main Mario drags him along, he struggles to loosen his grip. Sonic, Dipper, Gumball, and Steve are shocked to realize that there are two Marios. Sonic thinks the second one may be brainwashed, and Dipper says he learned a reverse mind control spell while he was in Gravity Falls. He casts the spell on him, and the second Mario jerks out of the main one's hands. Gumball questions him, and the group stares at him angrily. After realizing that these are not the people he knew, the second Mario removes his robe, revealing an outfit much brighter than the main one's variation. He explains that the last thing he remembers is his universe's Gumball giving him a fistbump in a swirling vortex, before eventually falling unconscious. Upon this statement, the others realize that this is Mario from the old multiverse that came before the one they know. Dipper dubs the old version "Mario 1" and the current version "Mario 2". Mario 1 joins Mario 2's team when they explain the "prime being", believing that such a being may be the one who destroyed his universe. They find a portal to The End and hop inside. ---- General Tower gets a report from a G.U.N. agent stating that more and more dimensions are being torn apart over time, and the most recent occurrence is at Isle Delfino. He sends a task force consisting of Bowser, Dexter, Finn the Human, Cloud Strife, and Shulk to find out what's going on. Upon their arrival, Dexter scans for any cosmic disturbances, while the others watch for enemies. Several Subcon creatures, like Flurries, Ninjis, and Snifits, arrive through portals to invade the island, and the group tries to fend them off. Meanwhile, we see Ratchet, Clank, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Son Son, Ristar, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega chasing Doom Boom through Sarasaland, as he tosses Bombshell Koopa shells at them to hinder their progress. Ratchet blasts them out of the way with his guns as Shadow uses Chaos Control to get in front of Doom Boom, stopping him in his tracks. Mega Man demands that he explain what he wants from them, but Doom refuses to respond, instead dragging them to Subcon. Both Marios and their squad meet up with Jenny's team at The End. Jenny and Dipper begin talking at the same time, trying to explain both of their scenarios at this moment, causing an argument between the two groups... excluding Calvin, who reminds them that "Pixel Mario" was in fact Mario-1, but deformed after his world's apocalypse. Mario-1 is confused for a minute, but after Hobbes's description of what he was like as a pixel, he begins to understand. Dipper concludes that because of Mario-1's restoration to his normal form, his memory after the apocalypse was "reset". The two groups decide to sneak into Mandy's castle looming in the distance. They realize that the castle is heavily guarded, so they split up to find paths to the top, taking out some guards along the way. Once they reach the top floor, Mario-1 spots some robots standing in front of the throne room door, and tosses a boomerang at their heads, chopping them off. Jenny blasts the door into smithereens, and the heroes confront Mandy. She reveals that she had restored Mario-1's old form and brainwashed him to be her slave, because as far as she knows, none of the other old universe Guardians are alive at this point. Mario-2 asks what she seeks to do with the old universe, and she states she wants to revive it, so she can bring the meta-universe to its former glory. With these words, Mandy places a map into her "cosmic reversal device"; after noticing that it will take five minutes for the process to finish, she sends out her most powerful henchman, Mecha Mario. The Marios fight him as the others battle Mandy's guards. As the clock continues to tick, Calvin struggles to gather as much psychic strength as he can; this proves to be an easy task, since The End turns out to have a lot of cosmic fabric wrapped around it. Just before the timer ends, he releases all the tension he has gathered, but Mandy pushes him out of the way as a bright flash consumes everything in the multiverse. The old Multiversal Guardians show up, confused as to what happened -- even Rayman, Ash Ketchum, Kirby, Guybrush Threepwood, and Black Mage show up. Both Marios look at each other in shock. Mandy blames Calvin for this, stating if he hadn't interrupted the process, the old meta-universe would have come out perfectly. Calvin disagrees, explaining that she shouldn't have been messing with the space-time continuum in the first place. After the argument settles down, New Mario decides that they have to get to Subcon and find a way to reverse the effects of the cosmic collision. As the heroes leave the castle, Mandy scowls at Old Mario, who scowls back. ---- Bowser's task force meets up with everyone else at Subcon, and their first mission is to find out where Doom Boom took Mega Man's squadron. Dexter says that G.U.N. implanted a tracking device in Mega Man's system and connected it to his mini-computer, so they should be able to find them easily. Old Sonic teases his New counterpart for not being "fast enough for him" as they dash through a portion ripped out of the City Escape Zone. New Sonic replies that too much speed could get him hurt. They continue to insult each other as they search for Wart's palace. New Mario is annoyed watching Old Mario trust his universe's Gumball with all of his power-ups, stating he would never trust his world's version to use such a thing. New Gumball brags about him defeating Mephiles in the prequel, but Old Gumball responds with a description of how he saved Old Mario's life from Mandy (who growls at him upon hearing this). The Guardians finally reach Wart's palace, and Dexter's minicomputer is beeping rapidly. They head inside to see if they can find Mega Man and his team. Black Mage casts a spell on the guards, stunning them and allowing the others to make their way through. Jenny, R.O.B., and Rayman head down to the underground prison and free Mega Man, Ratchet, Clank, Pac-Man, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Ristar, and Son Son. The Guardians break into the throne room, where they encounter a mysterious figure on the throne, with Wart, Metallicus, and Doom Boom standing guard. After a pause, the throne turns around, revealing... Lady Bow. Old Mario is shocked to see her there, and as it turns out, she is the one who wiped out the old multiverse. Bow explains that she had to get rid of the old Guardians so she could create her own meta-universe to rule over -- and the only way to do that was to destroy the then-existing one. Dipper demands to know why she is doing all of this, and she says her universe was destroyed by the Shadow Queen, who created a new world were Toads became the dominant species. Bow was the only survivor of said incident, and sought revenge; she used the old Spursverse's Master Emerald to gain power and kill the queen, absorbing her soul into her own essence. She then acted weak in front of the Boo Mansion of the old Spursverse, and King Boo stepped in to adopt her. Bow secretly made plans to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, and everything else as well. She reveals that Metallicus is actually the old universe's Metal Sonic 3.0 infused with the Dark Star, and she hired him to create an army of robots and clones to serve her. When Mandy asks why Bow spared her, she replies that it was all part of her plan -- she knew Mandy would want to bring back the old multiverse when she broke out of Limbo. Once she did, she would have power over two multiverses. New Mario is enraged and determined to stop Lady Bow, as are the others. Bow commands Doom Boom, Wart, and Metallicus to deal with them while she takes care of her "business". At first they are too powerful for them to handle, but they hear a roar from outside. Bowser breaks into the palace with Bowser Jr. and the old timeline's Boom Boom to help beat the trio. Both Marios, along with New Sonic, Old Gumball, New Steve, Rayman, Dipper, Black Mage, Ratchet, and Kirby, chase Lady Bow through a dimensional door. As they swerve through the pocket dimensions, they dodge traps and fight a few guards. The chase eventually gets to the point where the heroes enter a room filled with Boo soldiers. Bow orders them to capture the Guardians, who fight back as hard as they can. As the Boos continue to surround them, Old Mario tries to stop them with a Blue Shell, but Bow knocks it back, knocking him into the black void. Old Gumball yells out as he and the others are taken to the dungeon. ---- Old Mario finds himself in Limbo, with none of his friends there to help him. He sits down on a dusty Brick Block, questioning himself as to how he let all this happen, and he is about to pass out until he sees a portal open. Mandy arrives and pulls Old Mario out of Limbo, and into the Great Shroom Plains. When Old Mario asks Mandy why she saved him, she states that she knows how he felt when he was stuck in Limbo -- she had to go through it too. She's learned a lot from her devastating schemes in the past, and if it means Old Mario will forgive her for what she's done, then she will help him find his friends. They form a truce, and Old Mario says he knows what they can do to free the others. ---- 2nd Dimension Luigi puts a "closed" sign on the window of Luigi Bros. Plumbing. He is ready to call it a day, but he suddenly hears the phone ringing. He picks it up -- the caller is not heard, but based on Luigi's dialogue, we can tell it's Old Mario asking for his help. After 2nd-D Luigi accepts, he calls his timeline's Tails and tells him to gather his "karate kids" -- they're going to war. We then see Scourge the Hedgehog chilling out in his secret hideout, and he gets a call. He answers, deciding to bring his Ztarship upon hearing Mario's request. Meanwhile, Chris McLean is hosting a Total Drama session when he receives a text message. He says the contestants can take a break, much to their relief. Chris gathers a variety of sports supplies and sends a message to over 60 people, saying: Sup dudes and dudettes. Meet me at Green Hill Zone in two hours. We're training for another sports clash. Old Bowser has heard the news, and is sending out a squadron of genetically modified Koopa Troop minions. We also see a variety of minor characters from the old timeline, including Phineas and Ferb, Pucca, etc., gathering their tools and weapons. They all meet up in Green Hill, where Mandy explains the situation they are in. Their mission is to break into Lady Bow's palace and free the prisoners. Upon her command, the resistance force boards the Ztarship, with Scourge as the captain and Chris as the pilot. ---- The Ztarship arrives in Subcon, and the rescue mission goes into effect. First, 2nd-D Tails and his karate students sneak into the security room. Darwin, one of the students, knocks the cameraman out cold, allowing Tails to shut down the cameras. 2nd-D Luigi, in a disguise, tries to get into the prison complex. A Broozer guard catches and questions him; Luigi lies that the boss told him to come down here, but the guard says he is the boss. He tries to contact the other guards, but Luigi whacks him with a wrench and steals his keys. He uses them to unlock the Guardians' prison cells, prompting them to escape. New Mario leads his timeline's Guardians through the palace, but Doom Boom catches them. He is about to shock them when he hears things bumping against the outer walls. A large dodgeball breaks through and knocks Doom Boom over, allowing the Guardians to run. Chris McLean tells his Sports Clashers to fend off the Subcon soldiers, and the Ztarship fires lasers towards the palace. Among the Sports Clashers are heroes like Arle Nadja, the Powerpuff Girls, Sketch Turner, Ben Tennyson, Alex Kidd, and Chowder, and they all work their way inside. Higher up, a team of Grand Prix Karters consisting of Donkey Kong, Fox McCloud, Mewtwo, Cow, Chicken, Bloo, and Mac glide over the barracks, tossing custard pies and Red Shells at the sentries. Both Marios meet up at the top floor with New Sonic, Old Gumball, New Steve, Mandy, Dipper, Black Mage, Ratchet, Guybrush Threepwood, Calvin, and 2nd-D Luigi. They confront Lady Bow in the throne room, with New Mario demanding that she stop the Subcon invasion. She refuses, explaining that she has been working hard for this day since her world vanished. In fact, she has the body of the old timeline's Rosalina frozen for her personal use. With these words, she reveals the ice block and phases inside, possessing the body. Cracks begin to form in the ice, and "Rosalina's" hand bursts out; the ice eventually shatters, allowing Lady Bow to attack the Guardians using Rosalina's body. She summons a group of celestial knights to distract the others while she personally faces off with the Marios. In Rosalina's body, Bow proves to be very powerful, able to outwit the Marios with ease. As she prepares to deal the final blow, Calvin tries to gather cosmic energy -- but due to the chaos spreading around the palace, he finds it difficult. His frustration, however, releases a psychic blast strong enough to force Bow out of Rosalina's body. Dipper casts a spell on said body, blocking it from any further possession. Furious, Lady Bow grabs a spear and tries to kill Dipper, but Old Gumball tosses a lightning bolt at her, stunning her for a moment. Ratchet, Black Mage, New Steve, and 2nd-D Luigi find the Subcon Reactor, which holds the pocket dimension together. Bow sends her guards to stop them from destroying it, and they try to fend her off, but to no avail. Mandy notices that the guards is too focused on the "true" heroes to pay any sort of attention to her. Seizing the opportunity, she launches herself off of their heads, grabs New Sonic's golden sword, and stabs the reactor right at the top. Now, the Guardians must escape from Subcon, which is beginning to collapse in on itself. Dipper picks up Rosalina's body in hopes of reuniting it with her soul. A continuum drifter, piloted by James Fillenson (now a G.U.N. agent) approaches the palace gate, allowing them to get on board. Lady Bow commands her army to take down the drifter and the Ztarship, as she escapes via portal. After a dogfight with the Subcon aerial forces, the Guardians manage to break out of the pocket dimension with all of their allies, as its last bits fade away into empty space. ---- Both incarnations of the Guardians land in the old timeline's version of Highland View, which is now a little more urban and jam-packed with visitors. New Mario is glad to see a place like this again, after his timeline's version was destroyed by the Dark Gaia; Old Mario says this isn't the Highland View he knew, but he is glad it has taken time to develop. They smile at each other, and seem to be thinking the same thing. General Tower gathers the new and old Guardians for a meeting at the rodeo arena, and states that he knows about Lady Bow. He founded G.U.N. as a resistance militia to break ties between her empire and the helpless dimensions under its control -- and for a long time, it worked. He explains that now that Bow is beginning to tighten her grip on the meta-universe, the Guardians will need to take some serious action. After the meeting closes, the Guardians have dinner at the Roadrunner Café. As everyone else engages in small talk, New Mario and Dipper have a serious discussion. Mario asks Dipper how he thinks the cosmic balance will be affected with two Marios, two Sonics, etc. running around, and he replies that not all of them will be alive forever. That's just the way the continuum works. "Well then..." New Mario says, "...let it be." THE END Cast *Tony Guererro as Mario Mario *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Jacob Hopkins as Gumball Watterson *Grey Griffin as Mandy *Kenny James as Bowser Koopa Sr. *Pamela Adlon as Ness *Ben Stiller as Steve *Adam Driver as Wart *Sam Worthington as Metallicus *James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Ty Simpkins as Calvin Nowicki *Janice Roku as Jenny Wakeman *Michael McConnohie as General Abraham Tower Merchandise and Advertising Hasbro Hasbro released a series of figurines based on the characters in the film. *'Series 1' **Mario (New Spursverse) **Mario (Old Spursverse) **Sonic the Hedgehog **Dipper Pines **Gumball Watterson **Mega Man **Calvin Nowicki **Mandy *'Series 2' **Bowser **General Tower **Ratchet **Black Mage **Pac-Man (New Spursverse) **Pac-Man (Old Spursverse) **Wart **Rayman Pizza Hut A sweepstakes event, hosted by Pizza Hut, offered different prizes to people who entered. Customers could scan a QR code and take a trivia quiz; if they got at least 8 out of 15 questions right, they would be entered into a drawing to determine the winners. *'Grand Prize': $50,000 and a free trip to Florida to visit the Lone Planet headquarters, as well as Universal Orlando theme parks. *'First Prize': $10,000 and a Knuckleduster bundle. *'Second Prize': $5,000 and a bundle of exclusive merchandise. Category:2018 Category:Crossovers Category:Lone Planet's Projects Category:Spursverse Category:Films Category:Rated PG Films